Image sensors are typically formed on various forms of semiconductor materials such as, for example, silicon. Imagers can be incorporated into a variety of devices, including digital cameras, camcorders, computers, cell phones, etc. Due to the ever decreasing size (foot print) of these devices, image sensors have correspondingly seen a decrease in size. Backside illuminated (BSI) image sensors have increased in importance due to the small size of these imagers as compared to front side illuminated (FSI) image sensors. However, pixel size reduction can lead to a significant sacrifice in image quality. As pixel sizes continue to decrease, image signal to noise tends to decrease while electrical and optical cross-talk between adjacent sensor pixels tends to increase. Traditional attempts to reduce the impact of these effects have included adding microlenses above each image sensor in front side pixel sensors to focus the light on the active detector regions, thereby increasing efficiency and reducing cross-talk. Backside illuminated pixel sensors can present different design considerations. For example, significant cross-talk can be generated due to reflection off the often planar back surface of the device.